filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim und der Haifischsee
Tim und der Haifischsee (Alternativtitel: Tim und Struppi und der Haifischsee, Originaltitel: Tintin et le lac aux requins) ist ein belgisch-französischer Zeichentrickfilm aus dem Jahre 1972, zu dem ein Jahr später das zugehörige gleichnamige Comicalbum der Tim und Struppi-Reihe erschien. Handlung Tim, Struppi und Kapitän Haddock sind mit einem Verkehrsflugzeug nach Klow in Syldavien gereist, um von dort mit einem Flugtaxi weiter zum Flechizaff-See, dem Haifischsee, zu reisen, wo Professor Bienlein gerade wohnt. Dort wollen sie ihren Urlaub verbringen. Noch am Flughafen treffen sie auf Schulze und Schultze, die in geheimer Mission unterwegs sind. Mit den Schultzes zusammen, die sich ihnen angeschlossen haben, besteigen sie, als einzige Passagiere, ihr Lufttaxi. Aber kurz vor der Ankunft fällt einer der Motoren des Flugzeuges aus und der Pilot steigt mit einem Fallschirm aus. Tim gelingt es mit Mühe das Flugzeug an einem Berghang notzulanden. Mit Hilfe des zufällig in der Gegend befindlichen Niko, seiner Schwester Nuschka und dem kräftigen Hund der beiden Kinder schaffen es die Notgelandeten aus der brennenden Maschine, die kurz davor ist, in eine Schlucht zu stürzen. Mit dem kleinen Pferdewagen der beiden Geschwister setzen sie ihre Reise zur Villa, in der Bienlein zeitweilig auf eine Einladung hin wohnt, fort. In der Villa, die direkt am See liegt, der, wie Niko wähnt, verflucht sei, treffen sie Bienlein wie erwartet an. Bei einem Abendessen stellt sich heraus, dass die Schultzes zum Schutz des Professors angereist sind. Er arbeitet an einer 3D-Kopiermaschine, mit der ein jeglicher Gegenstand replizierbar wird. Kunstfälscher könnten es auf seine Erfindung abgesehen haben. Die Angereisten beziehen danach ihre Zimmer und legen sich zur Ruhe. Am nächsten Tag präsentiert der Professor dem Kapitän seine noch nicht ausgereifte Erfindung und Tim entdeckt in der Umgebung eine Grotte mit zahlreichen gestohlenen Kunstschätzen. In Abwesenheit von Tim werden Niko und seine Schwester Nuschka von Tauchern entführt. Durch eine Tonbandnachricht erhält Tim eine Botschaft von den Entführern. In zwei Tagen soll er an einer beschriebenen Stelle am See mit der Erfindung des Professors warten. In der Zwischenzeit verschwindet Tim heimlich des Nachts aus der Villa, verständigt die Polizei und lässt das Westentaschen-U-Boot in Form eines Hais, das Bienlein zur Bergung des Schatzes Rackhams des Roten konstruiert hatte, heranschaffen. Tim ahnt, dass die Verbrecher ihn mittels eines U-Bootes abholen werden. Der Kapitän soll ihm mit Struppi zusammen im Mini-U-Boot folgen. Wie Tim geahnt hat, holen ihn die Verbrecher mit einem U-Boot ab und bringen ihn in den Verbrecherstützpunkt, der in einer versunkenen Stadt errichtet ist. Tim wird zum Chef der Organisation gebracht, der sich der Große Hai nennt, aber niemand anderes als Rastapopoulos ist, ein Verbrecher, dem Tim schon des Öfteren begegnet ist. Tim übergibt das Gerät, mit dem man Gegenstände plastisch kopieren kann. Mit Hilfe des Gerätes will er die geraubten Kunstschätze duplizieren, um noch mehr Geld als bisher zu machen. Aber Rastapopoulos muss feststellen, dass das Gerät nicht korrekt funktioniert. Er wirft Tim zu den Geschwistern in ein Verlies. Rastapopoulos erfährt nun, dass die Polizei im Anmarsch ist und den Fluss mit einem Patrouillenboot absucht. Aus Rache öffnet Rastapopoulos die Schleusen, sodass einer Stunde der Stützpunkt überflutet sein wird. Tim und die Geschwister schaffen es jedoch sich zu befreien und unbeschadet an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Sie werden von dem Patrouillenboot der Polizei, auf dem sich auch der Kapitän, die Schultzes und der Professor befinden, aufgelesen. Die Polizei nimmt die Verbrecher fest. Nur des Rastapopoulos wird die Polizei nicht habhaft, da dieser sich nun auf der ausländischen Seite des Sees der Bordurischen Küste befindet. Tim schnappt sich mit Kapitän Haddock ein Schnellboot, folgt dem U-Boot und hat Glück. Rastapopoulos ist mit seinem U-Boot gestrandet. Tim und der Kapitän schaffen es ihn zu verhaften und zurück auf die syldavische Seite des Sees zu bringen, wo sie ihn der wartenden Polizei übergeben. Die Anwohner des Sees haben derweil von den Neuigkeiten gehört und richten zu Ehren von Tim und seinen Freunden ein Fest aus. Hintergrund Die Belvision Studios produzierten den Kinofilm in Zusammenarbeit mit Dargaud Films und Raymond Leblanc.Beteiligte Firmen für Tim und Struppi und der Haifischsee Die GeschichteIn Form eines Szenarios; Vgl. The Internet Movie Database – Besetzung und Crew für Tim und Struppi und der Haifischsee wurde nicht vom Tim und Struppi-Erfinder Hergé geschrieben, sondern von dessen Freund Greg (Michel Régnier). Hergé beaufsichtigte jedoch das Projekt. Die Premiere des Films fand am 13. Dezember 1972 in Frankreich statt. Es folgten die Premieren in Schweden (11. August 1973), in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (2. Dezember 1973), in Finnland (14. Dezember 1973), in der Türkei (April 1974), in Spanien (1. April 1974), in Portugal (18. Dezember 1980) und in Ungarn (9. Februar 1984). Die englische Fassung erschien unter dem Titel Tintin and the Lake of Sharks.Internet Movie Database – Tim und Struppi und der Haifischsee - Premieredaten Den deutschen Kinoverleih übernahm United Artists. 1973 erschien das zugehörige Comicalbum aus der Reihe Tim und Struppi, bei dem Bilder aus dem Film durch Sprechblasen ergänzt, teilweise aber auch neu gezeichnet wurden.Auf Seite sieben des Bandes stürzt sich Kapitän Haddock auf eine Bar mit Getränken. Diese Szene wurde beispielsweise neu gezeichnet. Der besagte Band hält sich recht streng an die Filmhandlung und zeigt nur unwesentliche Unterschiede.Den wesentlichsten Unterschied zeigt die Schlussszene. Die herangeeilte Opernsängerin Bianca Castafiore drängt Haddock mit ihr zu tanzen. Im Film zeigt er sich schwer unzufrieden darüber. Im Buch ergibt er sich seinem Schicksal und zeigt sich dann dennoch fröhlich über das Tänzchen. Deshalb ist auf dem Cover des Albums ein großer Filmstreifen zu sehen. Der Stil der Zeichnungen, insbesondere die Farbgebung und die Hintergründe, unterscheidet sich aber deutlich vom Stil der übrigen Abenteuer Tims. Die UFA-ATB veröffentlichte in den 1970er Jahren eine kürzere Fassung als Dreiteiler für den Super 8 - Heimkinomarkt. Eine komplette Fassung führte die ATLAS FILM Duisburg im 16mm - Format für Clubkinos im Verleih. Im deutschen Fernsehen war der Film wohl erstmals 1984 in der ARD zu sehen.Regulär sollte der Film um 12.30 Uhr ausgestrahlt werden (vgl. Programm vom Donnerstag, dem 31. Mai 1984). Wegen der Verleihung des Karlspreises (vgl. Der Karlspreisträger 1984) verschob sich dieser Termin um ungefähr eine Stunde. – Der Film wurde danach erst wieder am 30. Mai 1991 auf RTL ausgestrahlt (vgl. Programm vom Donnerstag, dem 30. Mai 1991). Seit 2006 ist der Film auch auf DVD erhältlich. Kritik Das Lexikon des Internationalen Films urteilte: „Ein nur bedingt kindgerechter Zeichentrickfilm nach der populären Comic-Serie, der kurzweilige Unterhaltung mit sympathischen Charakteren bietet.“ Dirk Jasper FilmLexikon – Tim und Struppi am Haifischsee Synchronisation Literatur * Hergé: Tim und Struppi - Tim und der Haifischsee. Carlsen Verlag: Hamburg, 1973 Weblinks * * Synchrondatenbank.de Tim und der Haifischsee Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Filmtitel 1972 Kategorie:Belgischer Film Kategorie:Französischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Tim-und-Struppi-Album Kategorie:Tim und Struppi